Secret Language
by brittana11
Summary: Though the ten years that I have known Brittany we developed a secret hidden language that no one else knows about. Not our families, friends or teachers. Brittana relationship.


**Secret Language **

Though the ten years that I have known Brittany we developed a secret hidden language that no one else knows about. Not our families, friends or teachers. It had been very useful during our first year at McKinley. During classes we had together we could talk without getting in trouble and would often debate over the hottest guy or who's turn it was to convince Quinn to have a sleepover.

There was only one other person that knew. Sue. She had apparently first noticed that we were always in sync with each other even though it was only the second week we were on the Cheerios being two of three freshman on the Varsity team so she watched us a lot. I don't think she figured out how we were doing whatever she thought we were doing, but I do believe that she thought it was useful as she never told anyone what she suspected in return we helped her during competitions.

The first time we helped was our first competition when Sue was convinced that another team stole one of our routines. Apparently Sue knew that I had a thing for girls well more like one girl, one Brittany S. Pierce also know as my best friend. I was terrified to tell her that I liked her like that. Well Sue told me to go flirt with their cheerleaders to get the information and let's just say that didn't end well as one of them said something about a tall blonde being stupid and crazy. I lost it cause I knew they were talking about my Brittany and no one talks about her like that and lives to talk about it. I broke her nose and left her face pretty battered.

Brittany took over recon after that as I'm "a loose cannon" Sue's words not mine. She got the information and relayed it to me across the stage. I told Sue and she did god knows what with it. Then some guys started to hit on her and I was seething mad.

After we got to the hotel and we're alone in the room we were sharing I grew a pair and asked her out on a date. Which she screamed "god yes," before tackling me to the ground kissing me. Let's just say that when she kissed me I knew I'd always and forever be hers until the day I die.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000**

**Present Day October 3rd 2011**

"Sanny you should try and be nicer to the glee kids." Brittany pouts as we walk onto the football field.

"Britt don't you dare use that pout." I warn not looking at her cause if I do and she's pouting I will give in no matter what.

I don't have to look at her to know she's giving me the look that says I'm in deep shit for something and defiantly won't be getting any loving any time soon. Right now I don't care cause Finn deserves everything that I throw at him. He should have known better than to talk about Brittany being a slut to Puck and think he wouldn't tell me. I have that boy so scared he'd tell me if he didn't have sex with a girl.

"Fine whatever San," she huffs and storms over to the rest of the team leaving me with Becky and Sue. I'm starting to think I did something bigger than making fun of Finn. Well it's not our anniversary or her birthday, I'm at a loss.

"Santana are you paying attention or are you staring at blondie's ass again." Sue barks breaking me from my thoughts.

"Sorry coach," is all I say, anytime she calls me out I just apologize.

The rest of practice Sue just yells and goes on about horrible we all are and that she should cut us all, but Brittany cause she can at least dance and follow directions. By the time we finished I really didn't want to go to glee, but it I didn't then Britt would give me the cold shoulder for who knows how long and I hate sleeping in the guest room or worse on the couch.

"So your actually coming to glee." she coldly says as I fall in step next to her.

"Well of course I am Britt, I wasn't lying when I said glee was the best part of my day." I say trying to hold her pinky with mine like we always do when we're walking together, but she slaps my hand way. "What the hell is up your butt today Britt?" I ask, her mood has really thrown me.

"Nothing," she snaps quickening her pace.

"Britt, babe there is obviously something wrong as you've been extra pissed at me all afternoon and I can't for the life of me figure out why." I say pulling her into a bathroom.

"Really Santana you seriously don't know how blind are you." she growled at me pulling her arm out of my grip.

I'm at a loss still cause she didn't change her hair or anything like that so I really don't know what she's talking about.

"You promised," she started crying which of course makes me feel like an inconsiderate jerk.

"Babe I honestly don't remember could you please remind me what I promised?" I asked quietly hovering near her, but not touching her.

"You promised that by this time senior year when we were sophomore's that you would be out and proud. That you would walk me to my classes holding my hand and kiss me in the halls." she sobs falling into my arms.

To say I'm shocked would be an understatement. I had completely and utterly forgot about that promise.

"Britt you know you're the only one that I want or need and when we leave this damn town I'm so down for being out and proud, but here and now I can't. Being a Cheerio and popular is the only thing that allows us to not have boyfriends and always being together and not question us. Britt I'm doing this for us and I know it's hard babe, but we have less than a year left." I plea grabbing her hands, entwining our fingers together and kissing the back of her hands.

She doesn't say anything just looks from me to our hands back to me. I knew she'd understand even if it wasn't what we both wanted to have happen she knew as well as me that this is how it had to be at school. We skipped glee cause it's Friday and me being sweet made Britt very horny.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000**

I walked into school on Monday like any normal day with Brittany when I get a slushie straight to the face.

"Don't bother showing up to practice dyke." a Cheerio sneers at me.

Brittany directs me to the locker room.

"Babe don't rub your eyes." she orders wiping slushie off of my face and kissing each cheek and lightly on the lips.

I guess I must look pretty pathetic, but I trust Britt to make me look like my mean, scary self. Now all I have to do is crush that stupid Cheerio and find out how the heck she found out.

"San, stop planning someone's death and get up and walk me to class." she orders holding her hand out for me.

I being the whipped bitch I am take her hand, get up and walk her to class. I notice the stares of everyone and the whispers, but I can't stop to do anything as Brittany is dragging me down the hall.

"Have a good class babe and wait for me here so I can walk you to gym." I remind her, giving her a quick peck on the lips after making sure no one was watching.

She gives me the behave look before disappearing into her class. I take off for the bleachers where I know Puck will be. He'll tell me what the fuck is going on.

"Puck!" I shout rounding the corner of the bleachers.

"What in gods name do you want Lopez your ruining my high." he huffs trying to glare at me.

"Some idiot soon to be ex-cheerios threw a slushie in my face and called me a dyke. What do you know about this?" I growled.

"It was all Finn. He heard you and Brittany talking in the bathroom yesterday." he says wincing probably expecting me to attack him.

"Fuck," I don't know, I just don't know. I need Britt. It can't, they can't, I'm going to kill him. They can't know, fuck Britt.

I maybe terrorized with fear for everyone knowing that I'm a lesbian, but I'll be damned before I let any of these fuckers hurt my Britt Britt. Running I skid to a halt in front of her class and calmly open the door.

"Sue wants Brittany," is all I say as Brittany was out of her seat and standing next to me the moment I opened the door.

She doesn't question me at all cause she already knows.

"Come here," she opens her arms as soon as we enter the Cheerio locker room. I gladly fall into her arms nuzzling into the crock of her neck. She hugs me tight against her and I start balling. I must have cried for a good ten minutes before I finally pulled back a bit from Brittany to look at her.

"You heard who did it?" I ask.

She doesn't say anything just grimaces which means she knows and strongly dislikes the person now. I smirk and she lifts an eyebrow. Unfortunately or fortunately before we can finish our conversation Quinn bursts in shouting about lying good for nothing friends.

"I can't believe you never told me. I know I'm religious, but I would have supported you both and may I say fucking finally." Quinn spouted out.

Brittany wraps her arms around my waist and puts her head on my shoulder, sighing knowing exactly what I'm about to do and say.

"Oh I didn't tell anyone it was your whale of an ex-boyfriend who decided to out me." I growl only calming when Brittany whispers how happy she is now that she can kiss me whenever she wants.

Tapping Brittany's hands she releases me. I turn around and lightly kiss her on the lips before leaving, leaving Brittany to explain everything to Quinn as I have to go kill Finn.

"Finn!" I shout just as he comes out of the library and the bell ringing which made the hallways start to fill as I approached him.

"You had no right!" I shout glaring at him as I got within inches of his face. Sure most everyone suspected I think, but still he had no right to go shouting it.

"You're a bitch-" I slap him as hard as I can with my right hand I might add before he can finish his sentence.

It was the first time that the hallway had been full of students and completely quiet. They were all staring at me and I think I detected some fear in their eyes. Though when I turned around I saw why they were all scared of my girlfriend. It felt good to think that and not fear someone finding out as I shamelessly stared at her as she beat Jacob with his own backpack. Is it wrong that I'm extremely turned on right now.

"Santana my office now!" Shue shouts.

Well fuck there goes my idea of dragging Brittany to the Cheerio's locker room and fucking her senseless.

I drag my feet as I follow him until a familiar arm sneaks around my waist.

"I love you so much," Brittany whispers resting her head on my shoulder.

"I love you too and no one gets to hit on you or ask you out anymore cause your mine." I shout as a general warning to everyone.

Brittany just giggles and snuggles more into my side as we follow Shue.

"Santana-" he starts, but is cut off by Ms. Pillsberry coming in and asking to speak to him in the hall.

Being the perfect angels that we are, we get right up against the door to listen to them talk. Who knows I might get some good blackmail info. Of course I can't get that lucky and Shue is rambling about how I do whatever the fuck I want. Which is so not true cause if it was I would be fucking Brittany right now instead of sitting in his office. Brittany must have some sixth sense because she shakes her head and draws an x in the air near her pussy. Damn.

When I pay attention back to the two teachers Ms. Pillsberry is saying something about how I listen to Brittany. Damn straight don't want to be pissing off my woman. And Sue which is a dah no one wants to piss her off at least while you're a student here.

"Sanny I wanna go." Brittany pouts apparently bored.

"Okay babe," I say walking to the other door and opening it for her. Shue may give me detention for this, but if my woman wants to leave we leave.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000**

Brittany thought it would be a good idea to tell the glee club why I kept my sexuality a secret. Thus why I am sitting here with just about everyone, but Quinn and Puck glaring at me.

"Mr. Shue I thought you said Santana was suspected from glee?" Berry asked in her damn annoying voice.

"Brittany asked me if she could come in and explain something to us." Mr. Shue said.

Everyone seems to settle down and accept that as a good answer and reason cause really no one can say no to my woman. They all turn to look at me waiting. I want nothing to do with this so I try to look away, but Brittany lifts both eyebrows. I crinkle my nose in response and rapidly blinks at me. Huffing I throw my arms up in defeat and she takes that opportunity to snuggle into my side. I put my arm around her shoulders knowing that keeping in contact with her will keep me calm.

"Pillsberry doughboy over there," I wave towards Finn. "as you all should know by now outed me and now some Cheerio threw a slushie at me and called me a dyke. Several guys have approached me offering to make me normal and I know that everyone is constantly whispering about me, but there's another reason why I didn't open up about my sexuality or my relationship with Brittany-" I was cut off by Mercedes, Kurt and Rachel all yelling at Finn. Twelve minutes later they all finally shut up and I was allowed to continue.

"Sorry S please continue." Quinn says.

"I've been living with Brittany since sophomore year." I hear some gasps and a few oh gods, but I continue. "My dad came home early from work one day and walked in on me going down on Britt. He was beyond pissed and kicked me out. I haven't been home since."

"San's scared that's how everyone's going to act." Brittany tells them cuddling into me as she's moved herself onto my lap knowing that I was about to lose my composure.

"San," Quinn sadly says.

"Santana I just want you to know if you need anything..." Berry trails off and I just nod.

"Us guys will totally protect you." Puck offers as all the guys nod in agreement.

"If you ever-" started Kurt.

"Britt we told them now you have to pay up." I whisper ignoring Kurt, getting up with her in my arms. Only good thing to happen to me from being on the bottom of the pyramid.

"Hurry up I'm horny." Brittany says.

I don't ever think I've run that fast anywhere.

**Sorry I've been MIA but I've been working hard on several stories which I should start posting within the week. Hope you all enjoy this one-shot.**


End file.
